A Whisper Away
by lesmismadness
Summary: What is Enjolras even fighting for anymore? The people have not stirred and the members of Les Amis are unfocused. But as he stumbles upon a familiar girl passed out on the streets, his world is turned upside down. Will she be able to help his revolution, or send him into an even darker blackness?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

The silent tears streamed down her face, though she could hardly feel them with the rain pelting down on her. With each drop that touched her face, she was reminded of her sins. Of all the wrongs her father made her do. The stealing. The lying. The cheating. The everything. She couldn't take this anymore. She sank to the icy pavement, feeling more defeated than she had ever been in her life. She was emaciated, tired, and chilled to the bone. This was it, she thought, the night that ends at last. Her eyelids started to close for the very last time. Her final thoughts were filled with regret and sorrow. All of her wrongdoings, all of her grief, but most importantly, of the boy who would never love her. "Yes," she breathed, "this is it." She finally let her eyes close, with a young man in the distance being the last thing she saw.

The boy ran his hand through his soft, golden curls. As he stormed out of Café Musain, he could hear the other members of Les Amis calling his name, asking him to return to their table. But how could he? His revolution was falling apart right in front of his eyes. No one seemed to care about their cause and all the members of Les Amis were either romantics or drunks… or both. "Is this just a lost cause?" he whispered into the night. "What am I even fighting for?" The young man's fist hit the wall as he looked to the showering skies. He closed his eyes and turned his head, only to see a dying young girl a mere 20 feet away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Hi! First of all, I would like to thank you all for taking time out of your day to read my story. I really appreciate it! Also, I'm new to fanfiction writing and any reviews would mean a lot to me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this Enjolras and Éponine tale! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables in any way, shape, or form._**

**_Chapter Two_**

Before he knew what was happening, his feet were flying out from under him. In a flash, he was kneeling next to the young mademoiselle. His hand brushing the dirty brown strands from her eyes, coaxing her to speak. "Please, tell me what's wrong miss," he begged. With no words escaping from the girl's lips, the young lad gently scooped her up in his arms, feeling a slight heartbeat against his chest. Relief flooded his veins and he with his long stride, set off to return to the Café.

The revolutionaries jumped when the door burst open with a _THWACK_!  
"Good God, Enjolras, what happened?" asked a surprisingly sober Grantaire.  
"I don't know, I just saw her on the street and couldn't even think of just leaving her there. Does anyone know where Joly is?"  
"I'm right here," stated a boy with shaggy brown hair, "Hurry, set her down on the table."

As Joly attempted to figure out was was wrong with the gamine, the other members of Les Amis were bombarding Enjolras with what seemed like a thousand questions.  
"Who is this girl?"  
"Where did you find her?"  
"Why did you bring her here? You're a man of marble, remember?"  
"Calm down!" Enjolras snapped. He ran a hand through his hair and took a couple of deep breaths before starting his story.

"After I left, I started walking to our old house," Enjolras said, while locking his eyes with Grantiare. "I like to go there when I get frustrated, the memories help me calm down. On my way there, though, I spotted this girl on the ground. I don't know why, but I had a feeling I knew her and I needed to help her," he finished with a sigh.  
"Wait, so do you know who she is?" asked Enjolras' second-in-command, Legles.  
The revolutionary leader shook his head.  
"He might not know who she is," whispered Marius from the door, "but I do. It's my dear friend, 'Ponine."  
"Éponine," breathed Grantaire, his eyes swelling with realization. He quickly turned to glance at Enjolras, who's face was still filled with confusion. He did not remember that girl from years ago, not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The Café slowly calmed down with each boy bidding their farewells, stating that they needed to go home and rest for their classes tomorrow. Finally, the only ones left were Enjolras, Grantaire, Joly, and the girl they called Éponine. A worried silence filled the air until Joly made his way over to where the remaining young men were seated. "Well," Joly said with a small smile, "she'll live. However, she's extremely malnourished and will need food and water right when she wakes up." Both of the other boys' blue eyes were instantly flooded with relief. "So who's going to stay with her tonight?" Before Enjolras got the chance to speak, Grantaire told Joly to go home, and that he and Enjolras would spend the night with Éponine.

The boy with the curly black hair wasted no time once Joly left the Café. "Enjolras," he said with a hint of worry in his eyes, "do you remember the little girl, Éponine Thénardier?

Enjolras had to think for a moment, searching his mind for memories, until at last he found the one that he never wanted to think about again.

He and Grantaire were young boys, no older than nine, when their parents' business went under and both families were forced out of the life of luxury they were always accustomed to. Knowing they could never survive on the streets, the four adults quickly swallowed their pride and went to work at low-paying factories. With hardly anything left to their names, each of the boys' parents sold almost everything they owned and went to the only place in town they could call a home, other than the streets of Paris. The Thénardier Inn.

The morning the families walked in, they were immediately disgusted. The place didn't look too bad, despite some damaged property here and there, but the house smelled strongly of ale and, of course, was full of drunks. Enjolras's father knew the owners were crooks the moment he couldn't find his wallet, but what other choice did they have? It was the cheapest inn in town.

Grantaire and Enjolras hated the Thénardier Inn right away. Everything there was awful. The food, the people, the building. Both of them were forced to share a room that was hardly big enough to for an infant, let alone two growing boys. Though it was nothing compared to the life they had known, their parents told them constantly to be grateful that they had a bed.

Enjolras clearly remembers how that first day was spent, he and Grantaire moped around the inn while their parents were off at work.  
"Do you ever wish things could be different?" young Grantaire mumbled that afternoon.  
"Of course I do," hissed Enjolras, "You would have to be stupid to think otherwise."  
"Well, geeze, I'm sorry for…"  
"In fact," the child interrupted, "I'd say that there's absolutely nothing that could get me to stay in this dump if I ever got the chance to leave."

However, it was in that moment when a blonde and brunette girl came prancing into the building, wicked smiles crossing their faces as they examined their inn, making sure nothing was out of place. The brunette's dark eyes meet Enjolras's for a split-second and the boy's heart instantly melted. Even when she turned away, he could not pry his eyes from the beauty that stood before him.

Her rich, brown waves were partially wrapped up in a bonnet, which matched her baby-blue dress. The girl's eyes were like dark truffles and her teeth were as white as pearls. She had a darker complexion than most of the people in Paris, almost as if she had been kissed by the sun. When she spoke, Enjolras swore it was an angel talking.

After a few moments of silence, Grantaire followed Enjolras's gaze, and a smirk spread across his face.  
"Ooooo, does little Enjy have his eyes on a girl?" he harped, poking his friend in the ribs.  
"Oh please, of course not," but both he and Grantaire knew that was a lie the moment he blushed.

For Enjolras, life at the inn was not bad as long as the dark haired angel, Éponine, was around. Of course he could never muster up the courage to talk to her; however, he did end up admitting to Grantaire that he had feelings for the young mademoiselle.

Months passed, with the only contact between the small children being a shy smile here and there from Enjolras, until the day came when the two families had saved up enough money to depart from the inn.

"Come on Enjolras," Grantaire pleaded, "you have to tell Éponine how you feel, or else she'll never know. We're leaving today anyways, what harm would it do if you told her?" Though Enjolras wasn't entirely sold on the goofy boy's idea, he decided to go through with the plan, for he knew that he would never hear the end of it if he didn't.

The blonde lad quickly went out to the garden and picked ten of Éponine's favorite flowers, roses. When he returned, he bounded up the staircase and knocked on the girl's bedroom door.  
"Yes, what do you want?" Éponine snarled with a pair of judging eyes scanning the boy.  
"Éponine, as you know, I… I'm leaving today and there's something that I have to… to tell you," he pulled out the roses from behind his back, "Éponine, I…I love you," he stammered.

A smile crept across the girl's face, one that made Enjolras's heart swell. But as her smile turned into a fit of laughter, he could almost hear the sound of his heart shattering, as it fell into the pit of his stomach.  
"Oh, this is too grand," Éponine snorted, "You really thought you could win me over with some flowers and an 'I love you'? You're just a silly, poor boy and _I_ am a smart, rich girl. Even if I was stupid enough to fall for you there's no way we could be together. I commend you for trying though, I really do," and with that, she slammed the door in his face.

Enjolras could hear Éponine's laughter from behind the closed door and the flowers he had held slowly slipped from his fingers. He felt like someone had just plunged a dagger into his tiny, little heart. The boy's blue eyes were overflowing with tears by time he reached his friend's embrace. After staying wrapped in each other's small arms for what seemed like hours, they got to their feet and grabbed their things, ready to leave that house of heartbreak. "Stupid boy," Enjolras whispered to himself as he walked into the carriage, "stupid, stupid boy." It was then, as Enjolras stared out the window of a carriage taking him further away from the girl that had broken his heart, that he swore off love. Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I just wanted to let you guys know that most of the time, I will try to be posting every other day. However, school is getting busy and I might not find enough time to post that often this week or the next. Hopefully things will cool down in May, and I will have more time to write. Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Oh God," breathed Enjolras, coming back to reality. "I…I have to get out of here, I just…I, he stuttered while grabbing his things.  
"Enjolras, wait," cried Grantaire, "Why on earth are you this upset?"  
"Why am I upset?!" Enjolras shouted, "This is the same girl that broke my heart, the reason why I only love my country! I have never been the same since that day! Do you know how much pain this girl has cost me?"  
"Yes Enj, I know, I know. But don't you think this is a little ridiculous? You two were children for God sakes. Can't you see things have changed?"

Enjolras took a moment to sneak a glance at the girl lying on the table. Her olive green dress was ripped to shreds and her feet were bare. The locks of hair that used to be so shiny and soft were now tangled with dirt. Her body was covered in a thin layer of grime as well. Hmm, he thought, the tables _have_ turned.

"You know what I think," Grantaire continued, "I think that you two should talk, you know, catch up." He slowly inched his way closer to the door.  
"Grantaire…" Enjolras growled.  
"A good conversation can go a long way…a long, long way." He said with a sly smile.  
"Hey! You get over here right now!"  
Before Enjolras could get out of his chair, Grantaire had already run down the stairs, shouting a "Have fun!" over his shoulder, and continued running across the streets of Paris.

He probably ran a good mile before he finally stopped. Grantaire knew he really didn't have to; Enjolras wouldn't have left the poor girl even if he was just across the street. And not only because Enjolras was a man of his word, but because he still loved that girl. Grantaire could see it from the moment the revolutionary leader stepped through the door. The way he kept his worried eyes on her the whole night was only one of the many giveaways. The pacing, the running his hand through his curls constantly, the tapping of his foot against the floor; these were all things that lead him to this conclusion. And once Enjolras found out whom 'Ponine really was, he fell for her even more. Grantaire knew that Enjolras had never really gotten over the little brunette, even though he had been absolutely traumatized by her. This thought made Grantaire cringe a little, it saddened him to think that someone could be so horribly scared by love. As he headed back to his flat, he silently prayed that one day love would find Enjolras and make him the happiest man alive.

Enjolras drew in a sharp breath. He had been left alone…with Éponine. Before he got the chance to organize his thoughts, a small moan echoed through Café Musain. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he trudged toward the dining area.

A moan exited Éponine once she tried to move off of the rock hard table.  
"Where am I?" she asked, getting down from the table and taking a seat in a nearby chair.  
"Café Musain," a blonde gentleman answered.  
"How? When? Why?" the confused girl continued.  
"Well, earlier tonight I saw you lying on the street and it didn't look like you were feeling well. So, I brought you back here so my one friend could help you," he explained, pushing a plate of food towards her, "He said you were very malnourished."

Enjolras was doing everything he could to keep his calm, cool composure. Éponine did not seem to remember him, and quite possibly never would. And he would like to keep it that way.

"Well thank you…" Éponine fumbled for a name.  
"Enjolras." He whispered.

Éponine's body slightly tensed at the sound of the handsome gentleman's name. Enjolras. She knew this was the boy whose heart was broken because of her, and she hated herself every day because of it.

The gamine still remembered the awful days that followed after Enjolras professed his love for her. Her parents had become careless of their charades and paid the price, severely. Soon enough, her family was out on the streets. She longed for the company of the boy with the golden hair for many years, keeping a once meaningless rose near her when she slept. She was constantly ashamed, for she had learned that it is not wealth that measures a person's value, it is character. And Enjolras's character was priceless.


End file.
